Juego de seducción
by joshy-cz
Summary: Sakura quiere seducir a Syaoran y lo único que se le ocurre para lograrlo es invitarlo a jugar y apostar prendas de ropa... ¿quién seducirá a quién? (One shot)


Aquí Liz! Hice esto en un ejercicio de un grupo de lectura y me encantó, así que vine a compartirlo con ustedes :D

No tiene nada que ver con "el poder en uno" ni con "es difícil ser mejores amigos" para que no se emocionen jaja

Es one shot ;)

Los Personajes de CLAMP no me pertenecen!

* * *

 **Sinopsis: Sakura quiere seducir a Syaoran y lo único que se le ocurre para lograrlo es invitarlo a jugar y apostar prendas de ropa... ¿quién seducirá a quién?**

* * *

Escrito desde la perspectiva de Sakura

¿Cómo terminé en esta situación?

No, en serio... ¿cómo rayos me metí en esta situación?

Veo el tablero frente a mí, no sé en qué estaba pensando, no se me ocurre que hacer con esa maldita figura que está parada esperando a ser movida.

—Sabes jugar ¿verdad? —me dice mi muy guapo compañero con una sonrisa burlona.

—Si —mentí.

Debí ver más tutoriales antes de proponer este juego.

Soy una ignorante en cuanto al ajedrez.

Y soy peor en cuanto de seducción se trata, y muy estúpidamente seguí un consejo de una película barata de romance.

Debo hacer caso y dejar de idolatrar las películas de romance.

Creí que un juego de ajedrez apostando ropa sería la mejor opción para poder seducir a este hombre que tengo enfrente y que me trae loca.

Y creí que siendo tan mala para el dichoso juego, para este momento yo debería de estar luciendo mi sexy ropa interior, y no, llevo 5 minutos viendo para donde mover está estúpida figurita que parece estarse burlando de mí junto con mi acompañante, y lo único que me he quitado es mi sweater.

¡Yay!

Escucho una risa y lo miro de la peor manera.

—¡Cállate! —gruño indignada.

—¿Sabes? Pudimos jugar turista o adivina quién si tanto se te complica el ajedrez —me comenta encogiéndose de hombros.

Nadamás que estaba el pequeño detalle de que si jugábamos eso arruinaría mi muy triste intento de seducirlo, soy buena para ambos juegos.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo —me dice poniendo sus manos hacia atrás y recargándose, sé que en el interior se está muriendo de la risa.

Es la persona más responsable y seria que he conocido en mi vida, pero eso no le quita que de vez en cuando disfruta de hacerme sufrir.

Suspiro y lo veo con timidez.

—¿Te parece que juguemos sin reglas? —casi le ruego.

Me mira por unos momentos y algo parece destellar en sus ojos ambarianos, algo como reconocimiento.

—¿Y no quieres cambiar la forma de pago? —me pregunta con seriedad.

Me muevo de manera incómoda, cambiar la forma de pago arruinaría mi casi fallido intento de seducción.

—No —susurré.

—Perfecto —comenta en voz casi inaudible.

Ok, esto se está poniendo raro.

—Entonces mueve tu alfil para donde quieras, cada que uno pierda un trebejo, se quita algo —comenta con una sonrisa.

Debería ser un delito ser tan guapo y sexy... Rayos, hasta su nombre es sexy.

—Ok... Syaoran—comento sonrojada.

Maldita inocencia y pena que me cargo, debí ir a un curso intensivo de cómo ser una seductora.

Debí pedirle consejos a Tomoyo.

Movió uno de los muñequitos que están hasta adelante y se comió de nuevo otra de mis piezas.

Él no se ha quitado nada, soy exageradamente mala en este juego.

—¿Los zapatos cuentan como prenda? —pregunto apenada, estoy tratando de seducirlo y no me quiero quitar la ropa ¡bien por mí!

Él sacude su cabeza con una sonrisa peligrosa.

Debo de estar del color de un tomate, o me quito la playera o me quito el pantalón...

O podría ser una cobarde y quitarme un calcetín, la idea es muy tentadora, y recuerdo que el chiste de haber propuesto esta cita de juego fue para seducir o ya de mínimo besar a Syaoran.

Soy un total fracaso.

Suspiro y con toda la pena del planeta me quito la playera.

Syaoran me ve un poco sorprendido, todos los que me conocen saben que no soy aventada, de hecho lo más que he hecho para tratar de hacerle saber a Syaoran que me encanta fue abrazarlo en la casa de los sustos de la feria.

Debo de decir que mi elección de ropa interior me enorgullece, pues deja muy poco a la imaginación.

—Pudimos apostar dinero —me comenta nervioso.

—Estoy corta de dinero —murmuro, debería de callarse y dejarme seguir con mi plan.

—O chocolates —comenta tratando de no verme fijamente.

—Cállate y juega —le digo tratando de hacer como que no pasa nada.

—Pero es tu turno —me dice divertido.

Estúpido nerviosismo, estúpida sonrisa, estúpido Syaoran.

Muevo una de mis figuras y por fin me como una de sus piezas.

Se ríe en silencio y sin titubear se quita la playera.

Me quedo en blanco, literal ¡que cuerpo!

—Toma una foto, dura más —me dice entre risas.

—Torpe —murmuro, de por si me cuesta trabajo concentrarme con un Syaoran totalmente vestido, ahora con un Syaoran sin playera mostrando su sexy abdomen...

Dirige su mirada al tablero y mueve otra figura, ninguno pierde nada, yo de nuevo muevo y nadie pierde nada, no se cuanto tiempo pasará antes de que alguno de los dos se atreva a hacer un movimiento que lleve a otra prenda perdida, sorprendentemente fue él el que lo hizo.

Suspiro de nuevo avergonzada, debo de controlarme, ok serán los jeans.

Mi sexy ropa interior es una sola pieza, como un traje de baño.

Syaoran se queda boquiabierto y no puedo evitar la sonrisa triunfadora.

—Toma una foto, dura más —le digo usando su propia frase en su contra.

—Quisiera tomar otra cosa —murmura y siento como me sonrojo, es injusto lo que este hombre causa en mi.

En fin, solo me queda una prenda, y es mi turno, y por andar evitando que él se quite algo ahora todas mis piezas están lejos.

Muevo desganada a uno de los que parecen soldados, vamos para largo.

Syaoran me mira por unos momentos, y me muevo incómoda, se me había olvidado que estaba en paños menores.

Agarra a uno de los grandes, que me parece que es el rey o reina y lo mueve por todo el tablero comiéndose a varios de mis amados soldaditos.

—¿Se puede hacer eso? —le pregunto algo molesta.

—Dijiste sin reglas —me responde con una voz rara.

Veo con molestia el tablero, eso era injusto.

—No es...—empecé a decir pero jamás terminé mi queja pues unos labios me dejaron sin palabras.

—Paga —susurró interrumpiendo el beso, un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

—Me puedo quitar un calcetín —susurro con nervios y él me mira fijamente.

—Sakura —me dice en tono de advertencia.

Miro sus ojos y los veo llenos de pasión reprimida, quien diría que el me deseaba tanto como yo.

Pone su mano en mi hombro y muy lentamente empieza a bajar uno de los tirantes de mi ropa.

Mi corazón late tan fuerte que me sorprende que él no lo pueda escuchar.

—¿Vas a pagar o me cobro? —me pregunta en un susurro empezando a besar mis hombros.

Y como al sentir sus labios en mi piel se me fueron absolutamente todas las ideas solo logro susurrar.

—Cóbrate.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

No esperaban que ahondara ¿verdad?

No se me da jaja

Bueno a seguir trabajando en los otros fics ;)

¡Dejen sus comentarios!


End file.
